Yu Jin/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Yu Jin. Dyansty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"I will punish all those who disobey the law." *"There is no where to run!" *"Prepare for execution!" *"Face your punishment!" *"I show no mercy!" *"I will eliminate the enemy!" *"Prepare yourself! This is the end!" *"I will dispose of you! You will not escape!" *"You will die!" *"Impudent scum!" *"This is the fate of all who oppose me." *"Order must be maintained on the battlefield at all times." *"We must find a way to overcome this situation." *"Remaining true to one's principles is the path to victory." *"This defeat is going to weigh heavily on my mind." *"The enemy managed to catch me unaware." *"It takes more than that to get the jump on me." *"This is a rather sever situation..." *"I suppose this is to be my destiny..." *"I have conquered this area." *"Now! Attack the enemy without remorse!" *"Defend this place or face execution." *"That officer is acting rather suspiciously. I shall deal with this situation myself." *"It will set a bad example if we are late. We must get moving as well." *"Our orders are to capture that strategic location. I want our formation to be in perfect order." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Your efforts are a model for us all." *"I have no excuses for my performance. You may go ahead and leave me to fend for myself." *"Continue working hard to set a good example for everyone else." *"My struggles here are of my own doing. I accept that, even if I did not receive help." *"Pang De, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Pang De, the path of the warrior is one of righteousness. Continue on." *"I have nobody to blame but myself for this situation, Pang De." *"You are not going to like the outcome of this encounter." *"You are foolish for charging ahead like this. If you were under my command, I would have you executed." *"How could I let them surprise me like this..." *"It seems fate deemed me necessary of punishment..." Ambition Mode *"I am ready to engage in even the harshest battles." *"I will eliminate anyone who would try to bring chaos to the land." *"I shall protect you by any means possible." *"You must carry yourself with the highest of standards if you summon me." *"You are no good to anybody if you are dead. Hurry and recover from your wounds." *"It is not as if I do not have a heart when I see somebody hurt like this." *"Wait a moment. There is something I wish to tell you." *"Wait. I need to speak to you in regards to something." *"I appreciate your assistance. I will be sure to repay you on the battlefield." *"You did well. I shall remember your performance." *"I will not let you pass here. You are better off accepting that fact and leaving." *"My strategies are not designed to show the enemy any mercy." *"I do not show any mercy. Know that if you wish to stand against me." *"Now that I am here to join the battle, I want everyone to remain focused!" *"Do not allow yourself to relax, since the smallest of openings is all the enemy needs." *"It is important to remain strict with the troops. That is my duty here." *"As the loser of this battle, my life is yours to do with as you see fit." *"The loser has no choice but to follow the victor. You may do with me as you please." *"If my role dictates that I must turn my blade on Master Cao Cao, then so be it." *"Master Cao Cao, I am fine with this result..." *"Your weapon is a symbol of your strength. It is a tool to maintain your dignity." *"Take my advice: If you don't want to be ridiculed by others, stick with standard weapons." *"If you are to admonish others, knowledge is a must. Study rigorously." *"Study with rigor, for ignorance invites lawlessness." *"My sharp eye ensures you'll find only the best items here." *"Every item here has been hand selected. Authenticity is guaranteed." *"Your wish is my command. Standing by for orders." *"No need to hold back with me. It is your duty to give orders." *"Recipes are like commands, you follow them to the letter." *"Of course, under my watch, food is prepared in only the cleanest of conditions." *"Ha! Humph! Haarrrr! Unforgivable!" *"Scarecrows that look like me... That's treason, and those responsible will be dealt with accordingly." *"Work diligently day or night, through the cold and the heat. All that matters is a good harvest." *"Breaking an animal is not cruel. It's giving them the means to survive when they're thrown onto the battlefield." *"A pampered animal is worthless on the battlefield. Strict discipline is needed." *"If you don't mind my asking, where are you headed?" *"Where are you going? Leaving unauthorized is strictly punished." *"We found something suspicious. Please take a look." *"Here, take this. I'll leave it to you to deal with." *"Military regulations are very stringent. There is absolutely no room for interpretation." *"To bend the law in sympathy will only lead to chaos and defeat." *"Follow the law and execute orders. These are the two most important things for a vassal to uphold." *"There are many who take pains to avoid me. But, that is a good thing..." *"These tumultuous times play havoc with people's hearts. You, too, should be wary." *"This place needs stringent laws. To do nothing is to invite trouble to descend upon us." *"What a bustling place... We must be diligent in our watch." *"Lots of suspicious people around here lately. Keep a sharp eye out." *(To man/woman): "Don't be scared. Today is not a day for reckoning. I called you back for a personal matter. I want you to fight together with me. With the law as our guide, justice will be served. This I promise." *(To man): "Accepting my call again must mean... After the last fight, I didn't think there'd be another. I won't hold it against you, even if things take a turn for the worse. A grave game of Go this turned out to be..." *(To man 2): "Your skills are growing. You often seem to be calculating in your moves, rather than just rushing in. If my strikes are the soft ones, the true threat is now you." *(To woman): "To respond to my call a second time... Don't you think that's a little dangerous? It seems my men have disappeared. All the better to be entranced in a long game of Go with you." *(To woman 2): "It was reckless of me to extend this game of Go... Haven't you noticed? My love for you makes it impossible for me to focus on the fight." *"Celebrating is not something I am good at. But I am sure we can find others to be festive with you." *"Go and have fun tonight. My solemnness has no place at a celebration." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall punish all injustice." *"Lady Ina, it falls to us to keep everyone in line." *"To the letter." *"The most important part of training is to quietly look and reflect upon yourself. I've never been good at harmonizing with others. That should explain where I've been these last few days." *"Messing around and unnecessary chatter are to be severely punished. Such measures make training in a group more productive. I intended to show them how it's done even if it means I'll never get invited back again." Kessen II *"You're simply not my type." Category:Quotes